The present invention relates to a wireless communication device.
Advances in computer technology have provided high performance, miniaturized computers that are inexpensive. Even with these impressive achievements, manufacturers are constantly looking for improvements in areas such as user-friendliness and ease of use. One such area that can be improved is connectivity between devices. At present, peripheral devices are connected to the computer through a myriad of cables and wires. Such cables are unsightly and difficult to manage.
To solve this issue, the Bluetooth.™. wireless technology has been developed that provides small-form factor, low-cost, short-range radio links between mobile PCs, mobile phones and other portable devices. The Bluetooth.™. technology enables easy synchronization and mobility during a cordless connection, and open up possibilities for establishing quick, temporary (ad-hoc) connections with colleagues, friends, or office networks. Mobility benefits are not offered now by IrDA-enabled (infrared) products, such as some mobile phones, notebook PCs, desktop PCs, and digital cameras. Bluetooth.™. technology will enable mobility during a cordless connection, up to 10 meters (30 feet), and up to 100 meters (300 feet) with amplification. Bluetooth.™. wireless technology replaces multiple cable connections via a single radio link and creates the possibility of using mobile data in a different way, for different applications to support the fusion of the Internet, mobile telephony, mobile computing, and advanced remote control. Devices using this new technology are easy to use since they can be set to automatically find and contact each other when within range.
Although desirable for replacing cables in connecting appliances together, at present, the Bluetooth.™. wireless technology is limited to about 100 meters. Thus, when the user steps outside of the office, he or she no longer has access to the convenience provided by Bluetooth.™. wireless technology.